Güey, ya!
by Arodnas
Summary: AR, BL\Yaoi, POVs. Los amigos de Camus y Milo tienen un papel importante en su relación, porque su apoyo jamás los abandonará; y el punto de vista de los enamorados no es la única forma de contrar su historia de amor.
1. ¡Admítelo!

__ , nuestro _ no deberíamos tirarlo. Yo estaré ahí, yo te _.  
_**Scorpions.**

* * *

POV de Shaka

*. *. *. *. *

Mi compañero y yo teníamos viviendo juntos como unos dos años; después de todo, desde que nos conocimos en la universidad nunca tuvimos ningún problema. Esos rumores de que sólo llegas a conocer a alguien después de vivir juntos, me parecían unos simples cuentos de terror que la gente envidiosa no se cansaba de repetir a los más incautos. Y es que no pude tener un mejor compañero que me ayude a pagar la renta y los gastos; era limpio, discreto y cumplía cabalmente los tratos a los que llegábamos.

En definitiva, Camus era el _rumie_ soñado.

Nuestra amistad surgió poco a poco en cuanto descubrimos que teníamos muchas cosas en común, y es que cuando se hacía la bola para saltar clases o irse de farra, por lo general éramos los únicos que se quedaban en el salón y los que se encontraban en la biblioteca después de clases. Con el tiempo hicimos un grupo (dúo) de estudio y no fue raro que, después de titularnos con honores, viéramos la posibilidad de seguir ayudándonos en las siguientes etapas de nuestra vida; y ahora éramos todos unos hombres independientes.

O eso fue hasta que un viento inesperado cambió la vida de mi amigo.

Todo empezó cuando la empresa en la que trabajaba se vio la necesidad de contratar a alguien externo que llegara a actualizar y mejorar la productividad de las personas que estábamos en el área de ventas. O mejor dicho que demostrara que la visión que traía era aplicable y eficiente a las necesidades de la compañía.

Se abrió la vacante y le pregunté a Camus si le interesaba la posibilidad de volver a trabajar juntos aunque fuera por uno o dos años. Aceptó y, como era de esperarse, se quedó con el puesto. No sólo abarcó mi área, siendo el gran vendedor que era, convenció a los ejecutivos de llevar a cabo todo un plan de conferencias específicos para cada sector, que coordinaría los esfuerzos y maximizaría el rendimiento en su conjunto. Y así se hizo.

En cuanto terminó con Ventas y Marketing, pasó a la siguiente, Publicidad y Diseño, y ahí empezó el asunto.

De repente veía llegar a Camus más pensativo, otras muy cansado, pasaba largos ratos en el teléfono y se le empezaban a olvidar detalles que antes jamás hubiera pasado por alto, eran minucias, pero para mí era más que obvio que algo estaba pasando.

*. *. *. *. *

Una tarde, regresando del trabajo, decidí abordarlo, pero por primera vez iniciar una conversación con él me pareció complicado; y es que por lo general nos dedicábamos a compartir datos e información relevante del trabajo y hasta entonces me daba cuenta de eso; pero si era necesario empezar algo nuevo se tenía que hacer de algún modo.

—Camus —le llamé en cuanto estuvimos a puerta cerrada.

—Dime.

—¿Cómo sientes el trabajo? —su cara me mostró su total extrañeza ante la inesperada naturaleza de mi pregunta—. ¿Todo va bien? —continué.

—Sí, estupendo —me contestó y se dirigió a la cocina para empezar a calentar la cena.

Dejé nuestras cosas de la oficina en su lugar y luego me fui a observar qué hacía. Lo encontré sumido en su teléfono dejando todo en la lumbre y, cuando se quemó con la sartén, me acerqué para limpiar el desastre que había hecho.

—¿Qué está pasando? —insistí.

Guardamos silencio en lo que terminamos de ordenar y fui a sacar una de las propagandas de comida para ordenar, ya que nuestra última ración para calentar había terminado en la basura.

—¿Qué harías si te digo que soy gay?

Su pregunta me tomó en curva.

—¿Qué qué haría? Nada. A menos que esa información me afecte o me incluya de alguna manera.

—Pues no, no te incluye —sentenció y contestaron del otro lado de la línea así que paramos la conversación un rato.

—¿Tiene que ver con que has estado distraído estos días? Porque entonces sí me está empezando a afectar —señalé mientras me le quedé viendo a la comida que terminó en el basurero después de todo el esfuerzo que había puesto en ella.

Nos fuimos a la sala a esperar a que llegara nuestro pedido, y de nuevo se perdió en sus celular y empezó a mostrar una sonrisa que no le conocía; una que me hizo sentir que estaba ante una persona muy diferente al Camus que venía conociendo hasta ahora.

—¿Cómo se llama? —quise saber en cuanto hizo su teléfono a un lado, mientras la televisión sonaba como loca.

Él me miró como si lo hubiera cachado en una movida.

—Milo —fue su respuesta.

—¿Lo conozco?

— Tal vez.

—Es de la empresa.

—Sí.

Sonó el timbre y fui a recoger el pedido en lo que Camus iba por el dinero. Llevé todo a la sala, mi amigo despidió al mensajero y juntos fuimos por las bebidas, los trastes y los cubiertos. Empezamos a comer y de repente el ambiente se tornó un poco más íntimo, le bajé el volumen al televisor y esperé a que me dijera lo que tuviera que contarme.

—Es del área de diseño, un pasante todavía.

—¿Cómo es?

—Alto, rubio, cabello largo y esponjado, ojos azul claro, pero no demasiado. Labios carnosos, inteligente y con una sonrisa…

Sentí que lo empezaba a perder, era obvio que de verdad le gustaba.

—¿Y cuál es el problema?

—Todo —su respuesta se me hizo incoherente pero dejó su comida a un lado y continuó—. Es muy joven, hasta ahora sólo he salido con hombres mayores y aún así ninguna relación ha resultado bien. Aparte de que tengo por norma no mezclar mi vida privada con el trabajo, pero él insiste y no sé si lo hace a propósito o no… Me está volviendo loco —suspiró y terminó tomando su pelirroja cabellera entre sus manos.

—¿Cuál es el problema? ¿Quieres alejarlo o quieres saber si de verdad le gustas?

—No sé.

—Entonces ese es el problema —me miró confundido—. Mientras que no decidas qué es lo que quieres hacer con él seguirás siendo un desastre —expuse.

—Pero, es que de hacer, se lo quiero hacer todo.

Me sorprendió que fuera tan franco al respecto, mi amigo no solía ser tan directo con sus impulsos.

—Muy bien, espérame aquí —me levanté, fui a mi cuarto por pluma y papel, y regresé—. Haz una lista de pros y contras —le pedí acercándole las cosas y sin mucha oposición Camus terminó cooperando.

Se puso a escribir y a la mitad de todos los contras y de unos pocos pros arrugó el papel…

—No me importa.

—¿Hm?

—Que no importa cuantos peros le ponga y cuantos más salgan de cada uno, no logro quitármelo de la cabeza —terminó gritando y aventando la lista y la pluma.

—Te gusta demasiado.

—¡Ese es el problema!

—Amigo, eso no es un problema, en lo absoluto. No, no. Déjame hablar. Un problema es que quieras alejarte de él, pero no puedes porque de verdad te gusta, y mucho —me paré y fui por el papel—. Otro problema sería que quieras estar con él, pero no puedes por esto —me senté y le puse sus palabras enfrente—. Otro problema sería buscar que aceptes tus propios sentimientos, que ya están ahí y son perfectamente válidos; y otro problema sería que intentes deshacerte de ellos, pero para eso tendrías que empezar por reconocerlos como algo que simplemente son, dejar de ignorarlos y de paso dejar de sabotearte, y llevarte a otros de por medio.

—¿Tú qué sabes de esto? Si jamás te he visto salir con nadie —soltó defensivo.

—¿Tú qué sabes de esto? Después de tantos intentos fallidos. Y para que te enteres, probar que me equivoco no te dará la razón porque ambos podríamos estar equivocados. Ahora dime, ¿dónde he fallado?

Guardó silencio.

Terminé de comer lo mío y llevé mis cosas a la cocina, sabía que no me hablaría por un tiempo después del tono que había cobrado la charla y de la cual no logró salirse con la suya; y que vendría después con nuevos argumentos que demostraran que ya había corregido, o que fue un _l__apsus brutus_ o con algo que de preferencia desvalidara mis argumentos; pero al final siempre tenía que salir bien parado o de lo contrario seríamos unos extraños por un largo rato.

Lo bueno es que era alguien predecible, y tal vez era por eso mismo le costaba tanto trabajo aceptar a este tal Milo. Tal parece que era alguien que salía por completo de todo lo que considera adecuado o deseable para su vida.

Eso para mí no significaba un problema pero el que tenía que decidir para él, era él. Nadie podía vivir su vida.

*. *. *. *. *

Después de nuestra última conversación llevamos nuestras rutinas sólo con la única diferencia de que no nos dirigíamos la palabra y, después de un tiempo y tal como había previsto: un sábado llegó, se me plantó enfrente mientras acomodaba los muebles que había movido para mis ejercicios de fin de semana, y me abordó, sólo que con un discurso muy diferente a lo que había imaginado.

—Me… invitó a salir.

—Enhorabuena —dije terminando de arreglar la sala y me dirigí a la cocina.

No mencionó nada más, pero como insistió en seguirme supuse que al fin había admitido su derrota.

—¿Y qué piensas hacer? —indagué.

—No empieces.

—No, es en serio. Es obvio que ya tomaste una decisión, sólo no quiero decirte algo contrario a lo que quieres hacer —le aclaré y comencé a tomar agua.

—Quiero… intentarlo.

—Intentarlo.

—Sí.

—Vamos, sé que puedes hacerlo mejor que eso.

—No me importa si esto termina bien o mal. Después de todo, todas las relaciones acaban por infinidad de motivos, tarde o temprano. Quiero... hacerlo mío.

No me miró mientras explicaba sus motivos y procuré respetar su espacio al cual me había dado acceso.

—De acuerdo —lavé rápido el vaso, lo sequé y lo devolví a su lugar—. Empecemos.

Regresamos a la sala e hice que me platicara todos los comportamientos de Milo, que por lo visto ya le había demostrado su interés de todas las formas posibles. El problema en realidad resultó ser Camus, quién se había dedicado todo este tiempo a llevar toda la relación a un terreno neutral, muy hábilmente debía añadir.

—Lo bueno es que te gusta.

—No pensaba cambiar de opinión.

—No mientas, de haberlo querido le hubieras dejado en claro que no te interesaba desde un principio. Todo esto me dice que: o te gusta torturarlo de verdad o no sabes lo que estás haciendo.

—Es como te dije, quería alejarlo pero… sin lastimarlo.

Por Buda. No sólo le gustaba, ya estaba totalmente enamorado; pero eso tendría que descubrirlo él mismo.

—Muy bien. Entonces sólo tenemos que revertir todo lo que ya has hecho y listo.

—Así, tan sencillo.

—Pues, sí. Y empezaremos con la cita, ¿cuándo quedaron?

—Aún no… le contesto.

—¿Lo dejaste en visto?

—No, me lo pidió de frente, pero le dije que tenía que revisar mis compromisos y que luego le decía.

—Corrijamos eso ahora mismo —le ordené haciendo el ademán para que sacara su celular—. Y no me vengas con que no sabes para cuando, si conoces tu agenda de memoria.

—De acuerdo —contestó molesto y empezó a teclear la pantalla del teléfono.

* * *

—Bueno, hola Milo —tomé el celular al darme cuenta que había marcado y lo puse en altavoz, aprovechando que no haría un desplante en esos momentos.

—_¡Cam, no puedo creerlo. Eres tú! _—contestó con gran emoción la voz al otro lado de la línea.

—Sí, soy yo —dijo nervioso—. ¿Estás ocupado?

—_Para ti siempre estoy disponible _—aclaró con un tono juguetón.

Camus rió levemente.

—Siempre dices cosas así pero, que bueno que no te encuentro en un mal momento. Oye... —hizo una pausa dudoso— te, quería recordar que es tu turno de llevar el material la siguiente semana. ¿Crees que haya algún problema, necesitas apoyo?

—_No te preocupes Cam, tengo todo bajo control y te prometo que todo lo que solicitaste estará el miércoles en la mañana en tu escritorio _—respondió alegre—. _Pero, ¿estás seguro que sólo me hablaste para eso? —_habló con voz coqueta.

—Me tranquiliza escuchar que tienes todo anticipado, de todas maneras recuerda que puedes contactarme si necesitas algo, y no… —le hice una mirada amenazante para que no saliera con un comentario inapropiado como era su costumbre ante las descaradas insinuaciones—, no sólo hablaba para eso —respiró—. ¿Recuerdas la propuesta que me hiciste? —preguntó en un tono más serio y empeoró después de que se escuchó un ruido raro al otro lado de la línea—. ¿Seguro que no interrumpo?

—_¡He, no! Tú jamás me molestas, es sólo el gato que está de entrometido en la cocina _—contestó rápidamente—. _Y de la propuesta, claro que sigue en pie. Sólo dime qué día tienes libre._

—Estaba viendo y creo que tengo el próximo sábado despejado, no sé qué tanto se te acomoda o si ya tienes algo planeado, para ese día —se escuchó otra risa del otro lado de la línea.

_—¡Si__! _—gritó

—¿Estás... —iba a continuar pero le tapé la boca y no pude evitar golpearme con la mesa con tal de que no terminara su pregunta.

—_Que diga _—tosió Milo—. _Sí está perfecto el próximo sábado _—afirmó con voz más seria.

—Espero que… esto no sea uno de tus juegos —inquirió un tanto molesto y no pude evitar empujarlo para que le bajara tantito, a lo cual Camus sólo se quejó.

—_Cam, te lo juro, ¡jamás jugaría contigo!_

—Entonces —suspiró—. Milo esto sale totalmente de… te veo el sábado —dijo tratando de calmarse—. Si no tienes nada planeado, nos ponemos de acuerdo saliendo de la próxima sesión. Así sirve que también pienso en algo.

—_Sí, acordamos bien saliendo de la sesión _—dijo alegremente—. _Y Cam, ¿Está todo bien?_

—Sí está todo bien, me… golpeé con la mesa hace rato, eso es todo —dijo y me vio satisfecho con mi dolor ahogado—. Así quedamos, llámame si necesitas algo.

—_Claro _—sonó un poco triste—. _Cam te… Que pases un excelente sábado._

—Gracias Milo, tú igual y… cuida a ese gato.

_—¡Eh! ¡Ah sí! Sabes, el pobre está tan sobre cuidado que ya se está poniendo gordo _—aclaró mientras se reía.

—Puedo buscar un gimnasio para mascotas si lo necesitas —propuso ya por fin en tono alegre—, o bueno, no, perdón, ya es meterme mucho… Será mejor que colguemos. Me dio… gusto escuchar tu voz —se recriminó en silencio por cómo había sonado esa última línea.

—_No te preocupes por el gato, sólo debo cuidar mejor su alimentación. Pero gracias por la atención _—se escuchó un ruido—. _Y a mi también me encantó poder hablar contigo. Alegraste mi día._

Camus se aclaró la garganta y pude ver cómo se preocupó mucho por ocultar su rostro.

—Te veo el miércoles —mencionó bastante nervioso y ya no hice nada, se notaba que el pobre estaba llegando a su límite.

—_Te veo el miércoles Cam, te quiero _—dijo Milo rápidamente, antes de que el tono comenzara a sonar dando por terminada la llamada.

* * *

Camus se le quedó viendo al teléfono como si quisiera teletransportarse a través de él y tardó un buen rato para dejarlo en la mesa de centro.

—No fue complicado, ¿o sí?

—Me cansa mucho hablar con él, nunca sé lo que va a decir.

—Y sin embargo le marcaste, creí que le mandarías un mensaje o algo así.

—Creo que estaba con alguien…

—Y tú estás conmigo. No empieces con chaquetas mentales.

—Y ¿si es una broma, si sólo lo está haciendo para impresionar a sus amigos o…

—O lo agarraste en un mal momento y aún así se dio tiempo para atenderte? —lo interrumpí— Ya relájate, puede que sólo genuinamente le intereses. A mí me pareció bastante sincero.

—Por eso marqué… para que…

—No mientas —interrumpí—, fui yo el que puso el altavoz.

Se acordó de su molestia, pero la volvió a dejar pasar.

—¿Te sonó sincero?

—"Bastante" sincero, viniendo de un crío.

—No es un niño, nunca estaría con un escuincle.

—Camus, los dos parecen unos adolescentes, ¿qué fue eso del material?

—No quería sonar obvio.

—En cambio sonaste inseguro, ¿crees que te rechazaría siendo que fue él quién propuso que salieran?

—No.

—¿Ves? —señalé—. Y no lo trates como a un cliente.

—Así soy yo, eso no lo puedo cambiar.

—Conmigo no hablas así.

—¿Cómo se supone que debo tratarlo entonces?

—No lo sé, pero si quieres que sea especial trátalo como tal. Diferéncialo a tu manera.

—Pero si él por sí solo ya es bastante diferente.

—No hablo de él, hablo de que tú lo hagas diferente para ti, "de" los demás. Aunque sea un detalle, como cuando él te dice "Cam". Apuesto que tú también lo sientes —sus ojos cambiaron—. Claro que sientes la diferencia.

—Está bien, pensaré en algo —dijo poniéndose de pie—. Ya no puedo perder más el tiempo, tengo una presentación que hacer y aún no termino la bibliografía.

—De acuerdo —me pareció que salió huyendo.

—Gracias —susurró antes de irse a su recámara.

—Cuando quieras.

El siguiente fin de semana se tomó casi una hora preparando su ropa y otra para terminar de arreglarse, lo vi salir más nervioso que si fuera a una entrevista de trabajo y prueba de eso fue que olvidó las llaves, de nuevo. Pensé en marcarle pero lo más seguro es que ya fuera tarde a su cita; así que fui bueno por esa vez y lo esperé hasta que regresó de su primer encuentro con su destino. Por suerte, tuvo la decencia de mandarme un mensaje con suficiente anticipación.

*. *. *. *. *

Los meses pasaron, llegaron los cambios de grupos y aún seguía frecuentando a ese tal Milo. Un Milo que aún no se animaba a presentarme. Tuve que resistir la curiosidad de conocer al súper hombre que había logrado que Camus empezara a dormir en una cama que no fuera la suya y que dejara un poco de lado esos trajes de toda la vida, para empezar a usar un estilo un poco más casual. Pero por más que esperé, y esperé, ni siquiera tuvo la amabilidad de contarme nada.

Cuando recibí un aumento de labores y de salario dentro de la empresa, empecé a buscar mi propio piso para independizarme por completo. Podría costear el depósito con algo de los ahorros que ya tenía juntados y la mensualidad sería bastante accesible. Técnicamente ya vivía sólo y también quería un lugar que fuera mío; así que, ¿porqué no hacerlo de una vez? Sólo faltaba lo más importante: decirle a mi amigo que tendría que hacerse cargo él solo del lugar, para que lo fuera contemplando y se buscara otro departamento o consiguiera a alguien con quien compartir gastos. Así que, sin postergar más el asunto, acordé con él juntarnos a cenar un viernes, como hacía meses que no lo hacíamos.

Esa noche preparé el asado de verduras que a los dos nos gustaba y él sería el encargado de conseguir la bebida, supongo que porque llegó a la conclusión de que sería una noche importante. Preparamos la mesa en la barra del comedor, serví ambos platos y dimos gracias antes de empezar a comer.

—¿Ya me vas a decir o esperaremos a terminar de cenar? —empezó Camus, pues ya conocía mis costumbres.

—No es nada que tenga que esperar tanto tiempo.

—¿Entonces?

—Voy a mudarme.

Se sorprendió un poco.

—¿Ya tienes el lugar?

—Los papeles están en proceso, empezaron a inicio de este mes así que sólo me queda esperar a que me llamen cuando esté listo.

—¿Cuánto tiempo?

—Dos a seis semanas.

—Vaya, no creí que tan pronto —sonó su celular, lo puso en silencio y lo hizo a un lado.

—¿Seguro, no vas a contestar?

—Seguro.

—¿Cómo vas con Milo?

—Bien, normal.

—Aún no lo he conocido.

—No creí que quisieras conocerlo, no es de las personas que frecuentas. Es bastante ruidoso.

—De eso me di cuenta el día de la llamada, pero creí que me lo presentarías cuando formalizaran.

—Aún no lo hemos hecho.

—¿No?

—Para nada.

—¿Ya cuánto tiempo llevan saliendo?

—Eso no tiene que ver, le dije que quería una relación abierta y él aceptó. Eso es todo.

—Me sorprendes, creí que querías que él fuera diferente.

—Y lo es, sólo no hay ataduras de por medio.

—Pero si te la vives con él cuando no estás trabajando, creí que eso significaba que ibas en serio.

—Es serio.

—¿Y él lo sabe?

—Claro.

—Camus, yo esperaba que al irme él o tú se mudaran, que empezaran a vivir juntos.

—¿Vivir con Milo, no escuchaste la parte de ruidoso? No. Necesito mi espacio para trabajar y poder ordenar mis cosas. No, nunca.

—No creo que sea tan malo.

—Tú mismo lo dijiste, paso mucho tiempo con él, al punto de que ya casi ni te veo; por eso mismo sé que no funcionaría si viviéramos juntos. No, está bien como está.

—¿Entonces qué harás cuando me vaya?

—Buscaré a alguien más.

—Podrías conseguir un lugar más chico.

—¿Y perder la vista y la zona? Olvídalo. Me costó mucho conseguir algo por aquí. No, prefiero pagarlo yo solo a perder el departamento.

—De acuerdo, está bien, pero… Por favor considera mudarte con Milo antes de meter a alguien más, se puede mal interpretar.

—No veo porqué, estoy contigo y no hemos tenido problemas. Seguro que lo entenderá.

—¿No te estarás aprovechando un poco?

—Para nada, él ya es un hombre, debe saber lo que hace. Siempre he sido claro y jamás lo he obligado a nada.

—Tal vez no —"explícitamente"— pero, tal vez ha cedido mucho.

A mi mente llegaron fragmentos de la llamada telefónica y recordé que, en ese momento, me sentí algo inquieto por la excesiva predisposición en el discurso de Milo, pero creí que sería pasajero, y empecé a temer que me hubiera equivocado.

—¿Todo bien? —preguntó Camus sacándome de mis pensamientos.

—Sí, sólo estaban pensando que, me gustaría conocerlo antes de irme.

—Seguro, si es lo que quieres. Pero sobre advertencia no hay engaño.

—Por supuesto.

—Muy bien.

Seguimos platicando del trabajo, terminamos de cenar y nos desvelamos viendo películas viejas del cine mudo. Por un momento llegué a sentir que estábamos de nuevo en la universidad y empecé a tener una sensación de nostalgia por el pasado; que había empezado a nacer desde que Camus conoció a Milo. Era tan pequeña entonces que me pareció absurdo cuánto había crecido.

*. *. *. *. *

El siguiente domingo, quedamos de ir al zoológico y al parecer fue de lleva a un amigo, porque lo que supuse que sería una salida de tres resultó ser de cuatro: Camus, Milo, el amigo de Milo y yo. No sé quién fue el de la idea, pero supongo que ninguno sabía que estoy en contra de esos lugares.

En cuanto estuvimos todos juntos, mi amigo hizo las presentaciones y entonces entendí que llevaron a Aioria para poder abandonarme con él durante el recorrido; y no me quejo, lo que empezó siendo una situación incómoda terminó por convertirse en una bastante agradable. Aunque no podía parar de pensar en lo horrible que me resultaba el lugar.

Después de pasar por todas las secciones, fue lindo ver que los más jóvenes habían preparado todo un día de campo para terminar. No hacía eso desde que cargábamos la tarjeta o efectivo para todos lados y, aprovechando que Camus fue a conseguir algo, tuve la conversación con Milo que tanto necesitaba.

—Ni te atrevas o haré que te encierren con los leones —amenazó Aioria al no novio de mi amigo, no entendí por qué.

—Chicos, gracias por la comida, no creí que fueran tan previsores —dije, en parte también para evitar que se llegaran a matar entre ellos.

—Ah, no fue nada —respondió Aioria bajando la cabeza.

—Sí, Cam me contó que eres vegetariano; así que pensé que un día de campo sería más sencillo para todos.

—Camus te dijo.

—Sí, me cuenta todo —comentó alegre Milo.

—Entonces ya te contó que me voy a mudar en unos días.

—¿Hmmm? No, eso no me lo ha dicho.

Aioria siguió comiendo y viéndonos.

—Bueno, pues tendré mi propio lugar y se me ocurrió que sería una buena oportunidad, ya sabes, para que se acerquen más.

—¿Que estén más juntos? Si no se despegan nunca —bromeó Aioria y Milo le hizo una llave a su amigo castaño.

—Sí, no creo que sea necesario. Si Cam lo quisiera, ya me lo hubiera dicho.

—Y tú… haces todo lo que él quiere...

—¿Bromeas? Si no fuera por mí sería su sirvienta —Milo apretó más el cuello de Aioria, quien empezó a quejarse por resistir el dolor.

—No es necesario que se lastimen —señalé al ver que el pobre ya estaba cobrando otro color.

—No te preocupes, este come wiskas aguanta esto y más.

Aioria le contestó pero no se le entendió qué dijo hasta que logró liberarse del agarre de Milo.

—Esta me la pagarás —gruñó Aioria con sus verdes ojos enrojecidos.

—Haz fila —le retó Milo.

—Bueno me quedo tranquilo al saber que están bien —intervine.

—Sí, bastante bien —respondió.

—¿Bien? —pero lo contradijo Aioria casi al mismo tiempo—. El sujeto es un hielo, ni siquiera le ha dicho que lo quiere en todo este tiempo.

—¿Qué? —exclamé preocupado.

—¡No! Claro que no, por supuesto que me quiere, sólo que es tímido.

—Una cosa es ser tímido y otra un insensible de mier… —Aioria no acabó su frase porque Milo le retacó la boca con un emparedado.

—Supongo que tendrá otras formas de demostrar su afecto —dije para intentar calmar el ambiente.

—¡Muchas! —gritó alegre el rubio con sus ojitos azules muy brillantes.

—Mandarte y estarte chequeando no cuentan como formas de afecto —señaló enojado Aioria con la boca llena.

—¡No lo hace! —amenazó Milo.

—Claro que sí, bicho rastrero —le contestó el castaño.

—Gato mal parido, retira eso o lo lamentarás —ambos habían comenzado a ponerse serios.

—Chicos, chicos, chicos… Lamento haber puesto el tema en la mesa, ¿por qué no mejor levantamos si ya terminaron, para que cuando vuelva Camus podamos irnos? —todos juntos recogimos el día de campo y encargué a Aioria que fuera a tirar la basura—. ¿De verdad no ha dicho que te quiere? —le pregunté a Milo cuando por fin estuvimos solos.

—No, las palabras cursis no son lo suyo, pero como tú dijiste. Cam tiene otras formas de demostrarlo —terminó en un tono tan dulce que me llenó de ternura.

—Me alegra oír eso.

Fue todo lo que alcanzamos a platicar antes de que Aioria regresara y Camus también apareciera al poco rato. Por lo visto había conseguido que le rentaran dos carros del parque para que diéramos una última vuelta antes de irnos. Obviamente él y Milo se subieron en el mismo. El amigo del no novio de mi amigo tomó el volante de nuestro vehículo y empezamos a seguir a los tortolitos.

—¿Siempre ha sido así, tu amigo? —su conversación me tomó por sorpresa, creí que se había pactado que no hablaríamos estando solos.

—¿Camus? Sí, yo lo veo como siempre —aclaré intentando que no saliera mi preocupación por ese punto.

—Que bueno, al menos ahora sé que no es un imbécil sólo con Milo.

—Te recuerdo que estás hablando de mi amigo.

—Y también del mío —dijo y aceleró.

—¿Tan mala te parece su relación?

—Tú eres su amigo, tú dímelo.

—Lo que tengo claro es que ambos se gustan mucho.

—Gustar no es amar.

—No, pero por algo se empieza.

Guardó silencio, no supe si reprimió su lengua por respeto o porque se había quedado sin argumentos. Por su cara asumí que tenía que ver más con la primera opción.

Nos despedimos tal y como habíamos llegado y, cuando Camus y yo nos pudimos relajar en la sala luego de haber vuelto, ya no logré contener mi discurso.

—Es agradable, Milo.

—¿Sí?

—Se nota que te adora.

—Aún está en la etapa de enamoramiento.

—Es evidente.

—¿Y, ya estás tranquilo?

—Algo.

—Algo —dijo para darme entrada a que continuara con mis observaciones.

—Creo que son importantes para él las palabras de afecto.

—Sí, no son lo mío.

—A ti tampoco te haría daño expresar un poco más lo que sientes.

—Lo intento.

—Te creo, pero el sexo no es la única manera, ¿dónde quedó tu ingenio?

—No es sólo sexo.

—¿No?

—No. Es que no puedo... —exhaló con fuerza— pensar cuando lo tengo enfrente, ni cuando pienso en él, yo... Y luego el trabajo.

—Deberías expresar un poco más para que no te satures por dentro.

—Y, ¿actuar como tantos otros que se mal viven mendigando cariño?

—Depende desde dónde lo hagas. Es cierto que muchos dan para recibir pero algunos —le mostré una foto que les tomé cuando no me vieron— dan porque de verdad quieren compartir toda esa felicidad que les haces sentir. Creo que él de verdad se está esforzando por que funcione.

—Sí, lo sé… Me abruma que para él sea tan fácil, se la pasa provocándome. También hago mi parte pero siempre hace algo que termina opacando todo lo que hago.

—Creo que sí se da cuenta y por eso te quiere tanto.

—¿Pero?

—No hay pero —suspiré cansado—, tú sabes lo que haces, es tu novio, no el mío. ¡Ah! perdón, que no son novios —me paré para regresar a mi recámara—. Supongo que me estuve preocupando de más. Si me disculpas tengo que terminar de empacar.

—Shaka, ¿tú qué harías?

—Dices, ¿si Milo fuera mi novio?

—No, claro que eso no. Si quisieras hacer algo por alguien, pero nunca parece ser suficiente; aunque él diga que sí.

—No es un problema, hasta que lo es. Supongo que tienes que arriesgarte a ser más atrevido, como cuando estás sondeando a un cliente nuevo, intentar comunicarte en su mismo lenguaje y ayudarlo a que entienda lo que le estás ofreciendo. Porque, por lo que veo, no es que ninguno no se esté esforzando, al contrario; es sólo que todo pasa desapercibido. Aumentan los envíos pero siguen con el mismo resultado. Tal vez, no tengan que esforzarse tanto si enfocan mejor esos esfuerzos y así mismo se permiten descansar un poco.

—Lo haces sonar tan fácil.

—La teoría siempre es fácil, pero como dices: No tengo la experiencia para decirte exactamente qué hacer.

Cuando llegó el día de mi mudanza los tres fueron a ayudarme a moverme y, al ver un Camus más relajado y un Milo más contento, de verdad creí que me estaba preocupando por nada. Después de eso empecé a convivir con Aioria en la oficina, quien por alguna razón había empezado a buscarme; no pude negarme después de que también ayudó con las cajas, así que... para qué negarlo, terminé acostumbrándome a su compañía. Después de todo compartíamos la misma suerte de haber sido puestos a un lado por nuestros amigos.

*. *. *. *. *

El ansioso gato me resultó ser más adorable de lo que imaginé en un principio y terminamos saliendo después de algunos… eventos desafortunados. Parecía absurdo que más nosotros comenzamos un noviazgo que el otro par que nos había juntado. Y nuestro grupo sólo se hizo más grande con el tiempo.

Cuando me mandaron de viaje, a causa de un proyecto en otra sede de la compañía, pensé que todo seguiría como hasta ahora; pero una llamada de mi amigo me sacó por completo de mi burbuja.

* * *

—¿Bueno? —contesté.

—_Soy un idiota_.

—OK. Eso es nuevo.

—_Odio cuando tienes boca de profeta._

—¿Ahora qué pasó?

—_¡Nada!_

Respiré.

—Entonces, ¿para qué me marcaste?

—_¿Tienes tiempo?_

Vi el reloj.

—Tengo 10 minutos pero, si necesitas más, márcame en la noche.

—_Creo que terminamos._

Puse el altavoz, coloqué el celular a un lado y seguí acomodando mi maletín.

—¿Fue explícito?

—_No todo tiene que ser explícito._

—¿Qué pasó?

—_Se enteró de que metí a alguien más al departamento._

—¿En calidad de…?

—_Compañeros de gastos. Lo conocí cuando estaba trabajando por mi cuenta durante mi estadía en Europa. Me pareció alguien adecuado._

—Y no se lo comentaste.

—_No. Pensó que ya vivía sólo, y presionó y presionó para ir._

—Y aún así, no le explicaste.

—_Es mi espacio, esa debería ser suficiente razón para él. Y, cuando nos vio saliendo juntos del departamento se imaginó lo peor._

—¿Ya intentaste contactarlo a él, antes que hablar conmigo?

—_Me manda a buzón y me bloqueó de todas sus redes. ¿Quién hace eso?_

—¿Eso es lo que te molesta?

—_Pues, sí_ —se quejó—. _Por eso mismo no le dije nada. Sabía que exageraría, como siempre. De algo pequeño hace una cosa enorme._

—No toda la culpa es suya.

—_Si no me deja hablar con él, ¿cómo quiere que le explique o me disculpe?_

—A ver, cuando tuviste oportunidad de explicarle no dijiste nada. ¿Disculparte? Suena más bien a que quieres una disculpa suya. Y si no quiere hablar contigo, tal vez sea que no quiere: ni tus excusas, ni tus disculpas. Tal vez sólo necesita tiempo, es todo.

—_¿Tiempo? Pues, que me lo diga a la cara entonces._

—Escucha. Tengo que colgar, si la situación sigue igual márcame en la noche. Mientras, sé un buen chico y espera. ¿Qué más puedes hacer?

—_No quiero que esto termine._

—¿Terminar qué?

—_Nuestra relación._

—¿Cuál relación? Ya me tengo que ir, perdón. Háblame después de las nueve.

* * *

Estuve un poco distraído ese día. En cada momento libre, pedí por que una segunda llamada no se diera pero, dieron las diez y el teléfono marcó el número en espera de mi amigo.

* * *

—_Hola, ¿aún no te vas a dormir?_ —sonó del otro lado.

—¿Cómo podría? —estaba realmente cansado.

—_Sigo bloqueado_ —y al parecer Camus igual.

—¿Ya fuiste a su casa?

—_No, claro que no._

—¿Te da miedo?

—_Si no quiere hablar conmigo, ¿qué diferencia haría_?

—Mucha. Demostraría que te importa.

—_Tú crees._

—Camus. ¿Por qué metiste a alguien más al departamento?

—_Llegó y no tenía dónde quedarse. Es hasta que encuentre otro lugar donde establecerse, no conoce nada ni a nadie más aquí. Está solo._

—Y, ¿por qué no le dijiste eso a Milo?

—_Yo, no lo sé. ¡No lo sé! —_dijo irritado_—. Porque soy un idiota que cree que no le pertenece a nadie y que cree que es suficiente ser sincero en lo importante para que confíen en él._

—Para con el sarcasmo. ¿Fuiste sincero en lo importante?, ¿de verdad?

—_Sí, siempre._

—Camus, le dijiste que no querías que fueran novios, tuve que pedirte que me lo presentaras para conocerlo; hasta donde tengo entendido, te cuesta darle cariño como a él le gusta y ahora le ocultaste algo que se puede interpretar como una mentira. Una que puede poner en duda todo lo acertado que hayas hecho hasta ahora. Nunca lo dejaste entrar de verdad y, ¿ahora le pides que crea en tu sinceridad? ¿Hablas en serio?

—_Suena feo si lo dices de ese modo._

—Entonces tú dime ¿cómo hacer que todo esto parezca "lindo" y que sean muestras de que realmente te interesa? Porque, para mí, es que te preparaste para que te fuera fácil separarte de él en cualquier momento y bajo cualquier excusa.

—_No es así, si ya me afecta cómo me afecta; imagínate si llega a estar en todos los aspectos de mi vida. Me perdería en él, si de por sí no hago más que estar al pendiente y procuro participar de sus locuras. Hasta le he permitido usarme de su muñeco y no puedo pasar por ningún lugar sin que algo me lo recuerde, o que piense que algo le gustaría o se le vería bien… cada vez se parece más a una droga. Este día ha sido un infierno, no quiero, no puedo vivir sin saber de él._

—Y no has ido a verlo.

—_Dijiste que querría estar solo. Puedo por lo menos respetar eso… aunque no lo soporte._

—¿Qué quieres hacer?

—_Salir corriendo a tirar su puerta y obligarlo a estar conmigo._

—Me imagino que así se sintió durante este tiempo y siguió reprimiéndose, y esperando. Ahora, imagina cómo se sintió cuando vio que le diste algo que él tanto quería a alguien más.

—_Yo... _—hizo una pausa larga—._ No me perdonaría_ —suspiró—. _Soy un idiota_ —escuché que la voz se le quebró—. _Ya lo perdí._

—Puede ser.

—_No, ¡no, no puede ser! Él me adora, esto no puede terminar._

—Es una pelea, aún no termina; aparte, no es que iniciara realmente. No te digo que lo hicieras tu novio, pero realmente nunca le diste un lugar en tu vida. Tampoco es que pueda reclamarte ya que no tiene un derecho como tal y tú tampoco.

—_¿Tengo que disculparme verdad?_

—Sería bueno, sí; pero no es lo más importante.

—_Tengo que ser mejor, cambiar, demostrarle que me importa._

—Eso sería lo más óptimo, y más para ti; pero tampoco es lo más importante.

—_Deja tu misticismo de lado_ —me dijo ya enojado—_. Entonces ¿qué carajo es lo más importante?_

—Que quieran seguir juntos.

—_Yo si…_

—No mientas. Has estado preparado para salir corriendo desde el día cero —no me contestó— y no estoy diciendo que no lo quieras o que no te guste, que no te desespere y que haya muchas cosas que no te gusten de él. ¡DIOS! Si te contara de las veces que sentí que podría matar a Aioria con mis manos —escuché una ligera risa—. En estos momentos importa poco quién hizo qué, cuándo, cómo, dónde o cuánto. Yo sólo te pido que pienses en algo: un momento, "EL" momento en que supiste que él era especial e irreemplazable —guardamos silencio, quiso hablar pero lo interrumpí—. No me lo digas. Después de que lo encuentres te pido que pienses: si algunos de los dos fuera a morir mañana, ¿ese recuerdo sería lo suficientemente fuerte como para que valga la pena seguir luchando un día más, o en realidad no es para tanto? O si duele más tenerlo cerca y seguir en esa relación siquiera un segundo más, a dejarlo ir. No tienes que contestarme a mi.

—_Lo amo..._ —lo escuché llorando— _yo… Shaka no… no puedo creer cuanto lo amo… No quiero, no resistiría perderlo._

—No me lo digas a mí, díselo a él, y actúa en consecuencia. Sin juegos, no más trabas ni tretas. Permítete amarlo de todas las formas y maneras que puedas imaginar y cuando se te acaben invéntate otras. Disfrútalo. Si tú eres feliz y él también te ama, las cosas seguirán funcionando; encontrarán el modo, y sino búsquenlo.

—_Voy a colgar, ya no soporto más. Iré a buscarlo._

—Suerte.

—_Y..._

—No digas más. Corre —ordené y colgué.

* * *

Tal vez fue irresponsable de mi parte dejarlo ir en ese estado, pero para Camus puede que sea lo mejor. Sólo me quedaba meditar un poco y enviar toda mi energía para que pasara lo que fuera que tuviera que pasar.

*. *. *. *. *

Cuando regresé ya de planta a mi apartamento y a mi nueva oficina, no tardé mucho tiempo en enterarme, de boca de Aioria, que Milo y Camus ya habían conseguido una pequeña vivienda a las afueras de la ciudad y que ya estaban haciendo nuevos planes; aunque no supe más por menores, ya que por ahora todo seguía casi igual. Excepto por el detalle de que ya eran oficialmente una pareja de novios.

Creo que por suerte, el mío no se había enterado de la crisis que pasaron. Sino no me explico el porqué estaría tan contento con esto, siendo lo protector que es con su amigo. Eso es algo que aún me causa conflicto a veces, pero fue esa característica lo que me cautivó de él desde un principio.

Me alegro por Camus, de que por fin haya encontrado esa persona con quien compartir su vida; que lo conoce, lo acepta y lo valora por quien es. Encontrar esa sencilla felicidad puede ser a veces muy complicado y hasta puede parecer irreal, pero qué mayor milagro que vivir plenamente una de las formas en que el amor tiene para manifestarse y hacernos crecer.

*. *. *. *. *

.

**Apostilla:**

Gracias a _Lesath Al Niyat_ por inspirar esta historia y darle vida a Milo en la llamada telefónica.


	2. ¡Atrévete!

_Es la historia de un _ , como no hay otro igual.  
_**Carlos Eleta Almaran.**

* * *

POV de Aioria

*. *. *. *. *

Aún recuerdo la primera vez que entró a la oficina hace dos meses, su rostro era de nervios, cubierto por una gran sonrisa. Fue una grata sorpresa saber que no sólo obtuvo el puesto, sino que además había ocupado el departamento de a lado y éramos, además de colegas, vecinos. "Por fin", pensé, "un hombre con quien platicar además de mis compañeras en la oficina".

Milo y yo congeniamos desde el primer momento y se nos hizo natural irnos juntos al trabajo; aunque resultó desafortunado que no se llevó tan bien con el equipo con quien tenía que pasar largas horas encerrado. Por primera vez me alegré de estar en Recursos Humanos y ambos preferimos compartir en consecuencia nuestros tiempos libres.

Una tarde, nos reunimos a la hora del almuerzo, pero Milo llegó diferente. Mi rubio amigo estaba en las nubes, casi olvidó tomar el cambio en la caja y por poco se cayó sobre una chica cuando fuimos a tomar nuestra mesa.

—¿Y ahora, a ti qué te pasa? —le pregunté llevándome un bocado de chilaquiles a la boca.

—Nada.

—Nada —me le quedé viendo y pasé el bocado—. Está bien que naciste torpe, pero ya van dos veces seguidas —coloqué frijoles en un totopo y me lo comí—. Vamos, no me dejes con la curiosidad. Cuéntame —Milo por fin empezó a comer su hamburguesa para evitar decirme nada—. Anda, prometo que no voy a burlarme —juré—, ¿de qué se trata?, ¿hay alguien que te gusta o qué? —se sonrojó—¿De verdad? ¿cómo es, la conozco?

—Si te lo digo, promete que serás discreto.

—Sí sí sí, prometido —moví el dedo meñique.

—Bueno, pues. Es un ángel que cayó del cielo, piel tersa y ojos de un azul tan profundo como la noche —suspiró— los cuales brillan al contrastar con su cabellera flameante; y deja un aroma fresco por donde pasa.

—OK… —vaya que le había pegado fuerte—. Y, ¿cómo es, cómo se llama, de qué área es o qué?

Milo guardó silencio un poco triste.

—¡No lo sé! —gritó al fin.

—¿Qué? ¿Y tan siquiera trabaja aquí?

—Puede ser, hemos topado algunas veces.

—¿Qué días? —no había muchos pelirrojos así que ya tenía una idea de quién podría ser.

—Los días que compran pizza y cuando Radamantis pasa a revisar; o sea miércoles y viernes.

"Bingo", pensé, pero tenía que confirmar.

—¿Y es bonita?

—Yo no... usaría esa palabra.

—¿Entonces cuál? ¿Buena, impresionante, guapa, tierna? O, ¿serio, elegante y atractivo?

—¡¿Lo conoces?! —se levantó y casi me tira el plato encima.

—Puede ser. ¿Sí es un tipo? —se me puso demasiado cerca.

—¡Sí sí! Pelirrojo, de éste tamaño, bonitos ojos, delgado, siempre de traje.

—Me vas a tirar —señalé y regresó a su silla—. Las chicas van a llorar cuando les cuente.

—¡Ajá! ¿Sí sabes quién es o no?

—Ya... no me acuerdo bien. Tendré que revisar los archivos, pero creo que no está de planta aquí.

—Vamos, por favor —dijo con voz aniñada—. Mínimo me puedes conseguir su nombre; y dónde y cuándo encontrarlo, ¿verdad?

—Pues, creo que sí; pero no tienes que poner esos ojos de cría en adopción.

Se alegró tanto que me abrazó y acabó con su comida en un segundo. Fue tan divertido verlo así que, al volver a mi escritorio, lo primero que hice fue investigar bien a Camus. No sé me hizo un mal sujeto las dos veces que cruzamos palabra, pero tenía que asegurarme. Como era de esperarse, su ficha era impresionante. Por si las dudas, seguí buscando pelirrojos y no me extrañó que sólo hubiera dos en la nómina, así que imprimí todo lo necesario para que Milo tuviera con qué entretenerse en la noche.

Me sentí poderoso cuando me rogó que lo esperara despierto con tal de ver la información que tenía, pero no se me ocurrió nada bueno con qué chantajearlo; así que opté por guardar el favor para más adelante. Preparé la cena para los dos y recogí un poco, ya que sería su primera vez en mi depa. Estaba inquieto ya que mi última visita había sido hace como tres meses y la verdad no soy tan buen anfitrión; pero, por suerte, eso a mi nuevo amigo no le importó.

—¿Lo tienes, lo tienes, lo tienes? —llegó saltando a mi puerta.

—¿Lo quieres ya?

—¡Claro! —parecía un niño en la mañana de Navidad.

—Está bien, ya vengo, ponte cómodo —lo pasé, fui a mi cuarto y saqué todos los papeles que había impreso. Cuando salí me puse a buscar a Milo en la sala, pero estaba en la cocina tomando agua—. ¿Ya quieres cenar? También tengo juegos, o películas.

—¡Mmm! —asintió con la boca llena de agua y pasó rápido—. Como quieras. ¿Te sirvo uno?

—Por favor —llenó un segundo vaso y me lo dio. Yo le dí los papeles, y me puse a recalentar la pasta y la ensalada.

—No está —dijo muy triste pasando continuamente cada hoja—. No es ninguno de estos —se recargó en el refrigerador y luego empezó a buscar platos.

—Arriba —le indiqué—. ¿Estás seguro?

—La mayoría tienen el cabello pintado. Él, es natural.

—Hay uno natural.

—Sí, pero no es él —serví ambas raciones y nos fuimos a la sala.

En cuanto nos sentamos le di el único papel que me había guardado.

—No creí que te gustaran tan grandes.

En cuanto tomó la hoja se le iluminaron los ojos y se puso a memorizar todo su contenido.

—¡Camus! ¡Se llama Camus!

—Sí, ya sé.

—Y no es tan grande, gato chismoso.

—Once años de diferencia. Nada más.

—Lo dices como si fuera un ruco. Por favor, si está en su mejor edad.

—Sí, pero… Milo. Puede ser un mundo de diferencia.

—¡Me convertiré en astronauta!

Reí ante su espíritu inquebrantable.

—Está bien. Ah, no puedo contigo bicho. Y te tengo una buena noticia.

—¿Cuál? Aquí dice que es soltero, ¿qué más puedo pedir?

—Pues. No sé si tu jefe ya les dijo que recibirán un diplomado por parte de la empresa.

—Sí. Empezamos en una semana al parecer y no quiere que el trabajo se junte. Se puso muy gruñón al respecto —hizo una cara de monstruo que me hizo reír.

—Pues, él es el ponente. Este Camus.

—¡No!

—Sí.

Gritó tan fuerte que casi me zumbaron los oídos y se puso a balbucear en voz alta. Yo, no podía parar de preocuparme. Mientras más veía la hoja del susodicho menos cosas en común les encontraba. Después de cenar jugamos una carrera de la consola y sentí como si siempre hubiera estado ahí, pero la magia se fue cuando se tuvo que ir a su departamento; aunque dudo que lograra dormir.

El fin de semana, Milo me obligó a que le ayudara a escoger ropa nueva, y no paraba de armar posibles escenarios ficticios para presentarse. Muchas se parecían a encuentros de películas famosas, desde la damisela que cae por accidente a sus brazos, hasta el galán-macho-alfa-lomo-plateado que llega arrinconando a su indefensa presa. Incluso imitó a la película de "Legalmente rubia" y no pude evitar burlarme porque, de seguro, terminaría rompiéndole la nariz de un cabezazo si lo hiciera.

Total, llegó el gran día y se me hizo raro que me mandara un mensaje para que lo viera a la hora de la comida, "sin falta". El pobre bicho casi vino llorando hasta donde solíamos reunirnos.

—Pero, ¿qué pasó?

—Lo arruiné. Ha de tener una imagen horrible de mí —fue lo que dijo antes de derrumbarse sobre la mesa.

—No puede ser tan malo, ¿qué pasó?

—Pasó, que al momento de entrar a la sala de conferencias, como me dijiste, me ofrecí a llevar bebidas a todos mis compañeros y así de paso poder presentarme con él directamente. Pero —no podía creer que de verdad hubiera seguido mi consejo— cuando le llevé su taza con té, me tropecé y le tiré todo encima. ¡Fue un desastre! Mojé sus papeles y cuando me acerqué para secarlo, porque también le mojé el pantalón, Sorrento tuvo que apartarme por lo inapropiado que resultaba —volvió a ocultar su rostro entre sus manos—. Se hizo uno con su cabello por la quemada, y la vergüenza que le hice pasar —se destapó la cara—. Tuvimos que empezar media hora tarde. Y no conforme con ello, Radamantis me puso la regañiza de mi vida. Voy a tener que pagar con horas la vergüenza que le hice pasar al equipo; y los desgraciados de Isaac y Baren ya deben de estar preparando algo para mañana, estoy seguro. ¡Ah! —se quejó—. ¡Me quiero morir!

—Tranquilo —intenté aguantarme la risa—, no creo que sea tan malo. El objetivo era que te notara; ya tienes asegurado que no pasaste inadvertido.

Su mirada de tristeza se transformó en odio y me hizo una llave al cuello.

—¡Todo esto es tu culpa! —gritó mientras intentaba asfixiarme.

—Claro que no —dije como pude y me lo quité de encima—. Será mejor que comamos —tosí—, ya casi pasa mi hora.

—No tengo hambre.

—Bueno, ya vengo. Yo sí muero de hambre.

Compré cosas de más, por si se animaba a probar algo, pero mis buenas intenciones fueron puestas para llevar. Logré animarlo un poco con una salida el fin de semana y, para mi sorpresa, resultó que Milo conocía varios lugares para tomar y bailar. Aunque el electrónico no era lo mío, lo importante era que mi amigo se divirtiera esa noche.

En un salón, varios chicos intentaron abordarnos, pero muchos se fueron decepcionados.

—No creí que tuvieras tanto éxito en estos lugares —reí.

—Lo normal —le dio un trago a su bebida.

—No me imagino a Camus aquí.

—Hm —rió—. Ni yo.

Quería continuar con la plática para intentar darme una idea de cómo conquistaría Milo a Camus, pero me jaló hacia la pista de baile, donde conocimos a unos gemelos encantadores, y no paramos hasta que cerraron el lugar. Después de esa noche no tuve la menor duda de que lo único que necesitaba mi amigo era un empujón.

Intentamos infinidad de planes, desde coqueteo con palabras, con gestos (aunque a veces a Milo se le salía su lado cursi), con plática que pudiera interesarle sobre cine de arte o literatura clásica; hasta que por fin resolvimos que, en lugar de gastar neuronas intentando adivinar sus gustos, lo mejor sería llevarlo a su terreno. Fiestas no, lo cual era una lástima, pero ayudarle en su trabajo con los conocimientos que Milo sí tenía en diseño era algo que podría hacer con gracia y maestría.

Para mi sorpresa, Camus aceptó.

Me hizo feliz por fin ver un avance y que, de paso, las ilusiones del bicho no se estuvieran rompiendo a cada rato; pero, justo por eso, algo no me terminaba de convencer del susodicho. Los ojos de Milo se encendían y se apagaban a su merced, y por más que me gustara verlo contento a su lado, dentro de mí empezó a surgir coraje en contra de Camus porque, a mí parecer, no se merecía los sentimientos de mi amigo.

Una noche, después de escuchar el timbre de mi puerta, tuve un mal presentimiento ya que había vuelto al edificio demasiado temprano. Me asomé por el visor y en efecto era el rubio.

—¿Día difícil? —comenté mientras lo dejaba pasar a mi ecosistema.

—No tienes idea —su voz sonó más triste que cansada.

—¿Cerveza?

Se fue a tirar al sillón.

—Una aspirina —pidió.

Supuse que Radamantis habría vuelto a hacer más de las suyas. Serví un vaso con agua y saqué del espejo de baño la caja de medicina, para luego llevárselas.

—Te toca comprar la siguiente caja.

—Claro —aceptó sin reparos.

Encendí la tele y puse el canal de noticias en volumen muy bajo.

—Lo eché a perder… con Cam… Lo eché a perder.

Iba a decir algo, pero ya me había quedado sin ganas y sin consejos; aún así apagué el televisor.

—Bueno, al menos lo intentaste.

—Nunca creí que conquistar a alguien fuera tan difícil.

Ya estaba harto de verlo así. A mi parecer la primera parte debería ser más fácil, más bonita. Esto no tenía nada que ver con la luna de miel que te pintan. Estaba a punto de decirle eso cuando de repente sonó el teléfono de Milo. Al pobre se le fue el alma al piso y me hizo señas de que qué hacía, "pues contesta" le dije en mute y prendió el teléfono, pero para mi suerte puso el altavoz mientras me miraba con esos ojos de nutria en desgracia.

* * *

—_Bueno, hola Milo_ —habló con gran sobriedad la voz al otro lado de la línea.

—¡Cam, no puedo creerlo. Eres tú! —tuve que hacerle la seña para que le bajara a su emoción. A lo que Milo me hizo su "cara seria".

—_Sí, soy yo_ —sonó nervioso—. _¿Estás ocupado?_

—Para ti siempre estoy disponible —aclaró Milo con un tono juguetón.

Le hice un gesto de afirmación al oír la risa de Camus y Milo recobró confianza.

—_Siempre dices cosas así pero, que bueno que no te encuentro en un mal momento. Oye… te... quería recordar que es tu turno de llevar el material la siguiente semana. ¿Crees que haya algún problema, necesitas apoyo?_

Milo se volvió a poner triste y frustrado, pero intentó no perder el optimismo.

—No te preocupes Cam —sonó serio, así que le hice señas de que sonara despreocupado—, tengo todo bajo control y te prometo que todo lo que solicitaste estará el miércoles en la mañana en tu escritorio —respondió alegre y le dije que continuara de forma coqueta—. Pero, ¿estás seguro que sólo me hablaste para eso? —le hice la señal de "OK".

—_Me tranquiliza escuchar que tienes todo anticipado, de todas maneras recuerda que puedes contactarme si necesitas algo, y no…_ —sonó demasiado seco— _no sólo hablaba para eso… ¿Recuerdas la propuesta que me hiciste?_ —preguntó Camus aún más serio y yo empujé a Milo para que me dijera de qué carajos estaba hablando, a lo que él sólo se emocionó más y me dijo que esperara—. _¿Seguro que no interrumpo?_

Milo se enojó conmigo al oír la pregunta y me sapeó.

—¡He, no! Tú jamás me molestas, es sólo el gato que está de entrometido en la cocina —improvisó rápidamente—. Y de la propuesta, claro que sigue en pie. Sólo dime qué día tienes libre.

—¿Le pediste una cita? —le susurré a Milo lo más quedo que pude y el pobre ya no sabía si sufrir o emocionarse.

—_Estaba viendo y creo que tengo el próximo sábado despejado, no sé qué tanto se te acomoda o si ya tienes algo planeado, para ese día._

Empecé a molestar a Milo de emoción y casi no lograba ocultar mi risa.

—¡Si! —gritó Milo para intentar opacar mi voz.

—_¿Estás…_

Le dije a Milo que se calmara con las manos.

—Que diga —tosió—. Sí está perfecto el próximo sábado —habló con su voz más seria y yo empecé a reír otra vez.

—_Espero que… esto no sea uno de tus juegos_ —Camus sonó molesto y Milo me pisó para que dejara de reír y de hacer ruidos.

—Cam, te lo juro, ¡jamás jugaría contigo! —se apresuró a aclarar en lo que yo me encogía de dolor, y de repente se escuchó un sonido fuerte del otro lado de la línea.

—_Entonces… Milo esto sale totalmente de… Te veo el sábado_ —sonó resignado—. _Si no tienes nada planeado, nos ponemos de acuerdo saliendo de la próxima sesión. Así sirve que también pienso en algo._

—Sí, acordamos bien saliendo de la sesión —contestó alegre Milo—. Y, Cam, ¿Está todo bien?

—_Sí está todo bien, me… golpeé con la mesa hace rato, eso es todo_ —dijo un poco alegre para estar dolorido—. _Así quedamos_ —volvió a decir serio—, _llámame si necesitas algo._

—Claro —Milo se entristeció—. Cam te… Que pases un excelente sábado —soltó sonrojado mientras me veía de reojo.

—_Gracias Milo, tú igual y… cuida a ese gato._

Milo se rió al golpear ahora mis costillas.

—¡Eh! ¡Ah sí! Sabes, el pobre está tan sobre cuidado que ya se está poniendo gordo —dijo mientras se reía y me intentaba agarrar la lonjita que se me estaba haciendo desde que lo conocí y me enojé.

—_Puedo buscar un gimnasio para mascotas si lo necesitas_ —ofreció alegre—, _o bueno, no, perdón, ya es meterme mucho… Será mejor que colguemos. Me dio… gusto escuchar tu voz._

Esa última frase se me hizo tan buena noticia que empecé a sacudir a Milo que ya se había colorado por completo y sólo lo solté para buscar algo en mi celular.

—No te preocupes por el gato, sólo debo cuidar mejor su alimentación. Pero gracias por la atención —dijo mientras me aventó muy lejos al darse cuenta de lo que había encontrado—. Y a mi también me encantó poder hablar contigo. Alegraste mi día.

Se escuchó como Camus se aclaró la garganta y de inmediato puse la canción en mute.

—_Te veo el miércoles._

"No sé si es amor", de Timbiriche, estaba reproduciéndose y yo los empecé a arremedar con un teléfono simulado.

—Te veo el miércoles Cam, te quiero —apresuró a decir Milo y colgó más rojo que un tomate.

* * *

—"_Oye pero no me cuelgues. Porque quiero oír tu voz_" —imité y enseguida Milo me aventó un cojín de la sala y empezó a aplastarme con él.

—Tienes suerte de que no estábamos en la cocina —me amenazó mientras escuché nuestros teléfonos caer al piso.

—Eso te pasa por no decirme que lo habías invitado a salir —contesté empujando de regreso el cojín.

—No creí que llamaría, creí que… Aceptó, ¿verdad? No fue un sueño —suspiró por fin dejando el cojín en paz.

—Pues no, no lo fue —recogí los celulares—. Felicidades Thalía.

Entonces, Milo tomó el cojín y ahogó su grito de emoción, para luego caer sobre el sillón.

*. *. *. *. *

Los siguientes días se convirtieron en pasarelas, por si lo encontraba, por si lo besaba, por si se acostaban. En definitiva, mi amigo se desvivió por lucir bien y de que Camus combinara con él. Adaptando sus _outfits_ según el lugar y la temporada. Y de repente Milo empezó a conocer de comida gourmet y de bebidas, así como de pequeños detalles culturales a nivel global. Todo eso estaba bien para mí ya que estaba radiante todos los días. Algo que no pasó desapercibido en la oficina, donde las chicas hasta le hicieron un club de fans en línea.

Todo fue viento en popa hasta que Camus terminó sus cursos en la empresa y de nuevo el rubio llegó a aplastarse en mi sillón.

—¿Y ora tú, no tenías una cita con el pelirrojo? "La gran noche".

—Pues sí, salimos… y pasó a dejarme hace rato.

En definitiva mi amigo se veía raro, pero no sabía qué era.

—¿Ahora qué hizo?

—Nada…

—Por favor. Llegaste temprano y justo el día donde creí que no escucharía las llaves de a lado.

—Es que… —lo esperé hasta que juntó el valor para hablar—. Me dijo que quería una relación libre.

—¿Perdón?

—Estábamos cenando en el restaurante del hotel, a las afueras de la ciudad y, justo cuando entramos en el elevador, me dijo que él no era de noviazgos, que si teníamos una relación sería una sin compromisos.

Era obvio que la conversación lo había dejado en _shock_.

—Y le dijiste que no.

—No, no le respondí. Llegamos a la habitación, comenzamos a besarnos y… no pude… fue a tomar un baño y me trajo. Antes de salir del carro me dijo que lo pensara.

—Y le dirás que no.

—¡No! No lo sé —se hizo chiquito abrazando una almohada.

—Si es algo que va contra tus principios no tienes por qué aceptar.

—Ya lo sé. Si fuera otro lo habría dejado en el hotel, caliente y frustrado… pero, es Cam. Es... todo lo que siempre quise.

—Si no te puede dar lo que deseas entonces no es lo que quieres —se veía cada vez más deprimido—. Por ahora —añadí—. Ya… conseguiste que te hiciera caso y ya llegaron hasta dónde jamás pensé que llegarían. Existe una posibilidad de que, si aceptas sus condiciones, en el camino cambie de parecer —reí triste—. Vamos astronauta —le dí una patada a la almohada—, carga ese tanque.

—Tienes razón —dijo un poco más animado.

—Eso espero —contesté nervioso.

—Sí, claro que sí. No siempre aciertas del todo, pero de alguna manera las cosas han pasado como dices —comenzaron a brillar sus ojos azules—. Sí, puede que funcione.

—Dale toloache y de seguro al rato no podrá separarse de ti —bromeé.

—Le daré algo mucho mejor —sonrió.

—Temo preguntar.

—Le demostraré que puedo ser el mejor novio y la mejor pareja que podría siquiera imaginar.

Lo miré con ternura ya que sabía que las posibilidades eran muy pocas, pero valía la pena intentar. Asaltó de nuevo mi nevera esa noche y nos desvelamos con un clásico de peleas en la consola: Mortal Kombat.

Y sería la última vez que jugaríamos videojuegos juntos…

Los meses siguientes le perdí por completo la pista. De no ser porque vivía en la puerta de a lado habría olvidado que existía. El tiempo de comida lo ocupaba para ir a comer con Camus y las noches casi no llegaba hasta que empecé a escuchar sus sesiones de amor a pesar de que las paredes fueran tan gruesas y los cuartos no estuvieran conectados. Por suerte tenían la decencia de poner música.

De repente, una noche le dio por invitarme a cenar con ellos y su casa parecía un completo mini hogar sacado de una revista. Al parecer Camus le había ayudado a redecorar, pero de alguna forma el lugar me daba escalofríos. Cuando pasé al baño antes de irme me di cuenta de qué era lo que estaba mal: Ese lugar no decía Milo, ni Camus; era una pantomima espeluznante. Las cosas personales que el pelirrojo tenía ahí eran cosas de viaje y lo más básico, era como si intentara ocultar su presencia a pesar de todo el tiempo que llevaban juntos.

Esa misma noche también los escuché al ir de regreso al comedor…

—Cam, te amo —habló tiernamente mi amigo.

—Gracias —contestó el otro.

—Gracias a ti, por estos dos años.

—¿Estás contando desde que nos conocimos?

Me escondí en lo que terminaban de besarse y salí como si no hubiera visto nada.

—Bueno, me retiro. Gracias por la cena y que sigan disfrutando la velada —comenté apenado al salir del pasillo.

Camus se despidió de lejos y Milo fue a despedirme a la puerta.

Al día siguiente no logré contenerme y le pregunté por teléfono si ese tipo era siempre así de frío con él. A lo que me contestó que sí, que era lo normal. Insistí tanto en el tema que no sé ni cómo salió que el desgraciado no le había dicho que ni lo quería en voz alta. En ese punto, el tal Camus cayó de mi gracia.

*. *. *. *. *

Al poco tiempo el bicho me mandó un mensaje invitándome a una salida al zoológico. Yo acepté al ser él quien lo pedía, porque si me hubiera enterado antes de que el estirado y su amigo irían me hubiera negado a ir. Aún así ayudé a preparar el día de campo y todo lo necesario para la ocasión. Me sorprendió que en verdad Milo se hubiera esmerado tanto en aprender a cocinar.

—Ya —me reclamó el bicho cuando íbamos llegando.

—Ya, ¿qué? —le respondí molesto.

—Quita esa cara.

—No tengo otra.

Me sentí mal por la expresión que puso Milo así que intenté calmarme. Pero al reunirnos con el otro par tuve que hacer un esfuerzo por mantener mi mal carácter porque no me esperaba que el amigo de Camus fuera tan, tan, pero tan atractivo.

De lo poco que hablamos conseguí saber que Shaka también trabajaba con nosotros. ¿Cómo pude pasarlo por alto? Bueno, era de esperarse ya que hasta hace dos años sólo preferí a las mujeres pero él era tan… bonito, tan masculino, tan —solté un suspiro— Tendría que irme con calma para averiguar que no fuera como el otro tipo… pero para mí suerte parecía mucho más centrado y menos cínico y más… atractivo…

Después del paseo no pude evitar pedirle a Milo que me dijera todo lo que sabía de Shaka, pero…

—Que no sé —dijo.

—Vamos, su teléfono, su red, algo. Debes tener algo —le insistí.

Milo parecía triste y frustrado, así que aproveché que estaba distraído y que tenía las manos ocupadas para quitarle el móvil.

—¡Oye trae acá eso! —gritó, pero la canasta por suerte evitó que lograra alcanzarme.

Después de desbloquear, hurgué en sus contactos y por desgracia no encontré nada.

—¿Satisfecho? Ahora deja de hacerte el tonto y pide un carro.

—Está bien… —contesté y me fui a la aplicación para hacerlo.

Terminé y me fui a su red social, pero tampoco lo tenía agregado. Milo se veía bastante molesto y, no más por joder, me metí a sus fotos. Vi si tenía carpetas ocultas y encontré algo que realmente no me esperaba.

—¿Este es Camus? —pregunté y Milo se puso rojo tanto por la imagen como por el coraje.

Tiró la cesta de comida y empezó a perseguirme.

—Trae acá eso —gritó—. Eres gato muerto.

—No, definitivamente no es Camus —señalé aún viendo las fotos comprometedoras hasta que Milo me alcanzó.

—Gato chismoso —vociferó mientras me torció para recuperar su celular.

—Es uno de los gemelos, ¿verdad? —chiflé—. ¿Por qué no has dicho nada?

—Tú no me cuentas de las personas que luego salen de tu departamento.

Me encogí de hombros.

—No hay nadie importante —nos pusimos de nuevo en camino para esperar el carro—. Pero este tipo, por favor. ¿Has estado dobleteando?

—¡No! Por supuesto que no. Por eso no te quería decir nada.

—Ah, espera. La canasta —repuse y nos regresamos a recoger el desastre que habíamos hecho—. Apúrate que ya casi llega.

—Ya lo sé. Pero que quede claro que todo esto es tu culpa.

—Sí sí sí sí. ¿Y? —pregunté viendo su celular.

—Es Saga… Nos hemos estado mensajeando, por algunos… meses.

—¿Meses?

—Sí, un poco después de que Cam saliera con lo de la relación libre —hice unos sonidos guturales para invitarlo a continuar—. Es… muy lindo, amable, romántico…

—Todo lo contrario a Camus —Milo asintió—. Y por lo que vi, mucho más grande que Camus.

—¡Aioria!

—¿Qué?

—Ya te dije que no he engañado a Cam. Son sólo mensajes, no lo he visto. No sé siquiera si también está saliendo con alguien.

—Pero…

—Es… agradable… sentir que no molesto a nadie.

—A mí no me molestas.

—No, porque tú eres peor que yo.

Reímos

—¿Por qué no lo conoces?

—No quiero un _fuck body_.

—Aparte de Camus.

—¡Él no es así!

—¿Cómo lo sabes?

—Acordamos exclusividad antes de empezar todo esto.

—Acordó que tú le fueras exclusivo, pero hasta ahora no habías conocido a su amigo; y, a pesar de que vivo a una puerta de distancia, es la primera vez que interactúo con él. Tú no te atreves a hacer nada que él no te diga o que crees que pudiera molestarlo, ¿o me equivoco? —llegó el carro y nos subimos—. Me sorprendió y debo decir que me alegró ver esas fotos. Gracias. Buenas tardes.

—Buenas tardes —nos contestó el conductor.

—Gracias, a la dirección marcada por favor —le indicó Milo y él sólo asintió—. Las voy a borrar.

—No seas así, mándamelas primero —Milo me dio una mirada asesina—. ¿Qué? No las vas a ocupar y no es como si fueras a salir con él, ¿o sí? —el conductor no dejaba de vernos por el retrovisor.

—No claro que no, pero deberías contenerte un poco, ¿no se supone que te interesó Shaka?

—Pues sí pero no tenemos ninguna relación todavía. Y no es como si te estuviera pidiendo el teléfono de Saga. Aunque…

—¡Aioria! —volvió a gritarme viendo al conductor de reojo.

—Está bien, está bien. Lo siento —terminé y guardamos silencio.

Durante el resto del camino, Milo no sólo dejó que terminara de ver todo el Pack que le había mandado Saga, sino las conversaciones que habían compartido donde el gemelo no había perdido la oportunidad de coquetear desde el primer momento, o de invitarlo a salir o directamente de encontrarse en un hotel. Todo mezclado con graciosos comentarios, palabras dulces y pícaras y hasta una que otra conversación personal del trabajo donde Saga se había mostrado súper comprensivo y hasta confiable.

Aunque Milo no quisiera admitirlo esa relación ya era más estable de lo que había pensado en un principio.

—No creo que esté jugando contigo —le comenté al devolverle el celular.

—Yo tampoco —confesó un tanto apenado.

En poco tiempo llegamos al edificio. Volvimos a mí departamento y pusimos la película de "Cómo perder a un hombre en 10 días" mientras compartimos un poco de las frituras de mi alacena. En medio de la función, Milo me consiguió el teléfono y el área a la que pertenecía Shaka y yo lo abracé tan fuerte que casi dejé sin aire al bicho.

*. *. *. *. *

Después de que tuvimos esa plática, Milo se distanció un poco de Saga y se empezó a enfocar más en Camus, haciendo que el pelirrojo tuviera un cambio significativo, pero no sabría decir qué fue. Por mi parte, usé de excusa la mudanza de Shaka para que no pareciera raro que ya tuviera sus datos, con el pretexto de que Milo estaba ocupado, pero que yo sería el contacto. De ahí en adelante aproveché cualquier oportunidad para ir a buscarlo, con o sin excusa. Hasta que un día, borracho, no logré controlarme y lo besé… fue una sorpresa para mí enterarme de que también le gustaba desde hacía un tiempo y comenzamos a salir.

Debo agregar que estuve muy alegre y ocupado con él.

Por su parte la relación de Camus y Milo parecía que seguiría igual por la eternidad. En mi opinión, tuvieron otro medio año como si recién hubieran comenzado a salir pero, como si fuera un mal augurio el viaje de mi novio, las cosas empezaron a desmoronarse.

Milo recibió un trabajo de planta en la oficina y después de eso sus peleas con Camus fueron aumentando. A veces, me invitaba a su casa a cenar, hacíamos karaoke o simplemente nos emborrachábamos el fin de semana. Eso a mi me sentó bien, ya que me sentía demasiado solo en mi departamento. Pero me hubiera gustado estar en buen estado de ánimo para ponerle más atención a mi amigo que, a su manera, estaba dando gritos de auxilio; y todo reventó un fin de semana.

Por la forma en que tocó a mi puerta sentí que alguien había venido a cobrarme algo, pero por el visor sólo apareció Milo muy arreglado y muy extraño. Jamás lo había visto tan serio.

Ni siquiera me atreví a hablar cuando pasó y se fue derecho a la cocina. Todo su cuerpo estaba erizado y si hubiera empezado a golpear o a estrellar mis muebles no me hubiera extrañado.

Le quería preguntar… pero decidí hacer lo que Shaka siempre hacía cuando me llegó a ver cabreado: Darme mi espacio sin alejarme; pero yo no era Shaka y mi amigo me necesitaba… Me dejé de pendejadas budistas y fui al refrigerador para ver que me podría servir… aunque primero necesitaba saber qué estaba pasando.

En cuanto lo vi con la mirada desencajada sobre el lavadero todo estuvo claro.

—¿Ahora qué hizo ese animal?

Milo dio una patada contra el mueble y se encogió.

—Ya, dilo. Soy un imbécil —soltó furioso.

—¿Qué pasó?

—Nada, que estoy que me lleva el carajo.

—Sí, ya me di cuenta. Pero si no me dices a quién debo ir a partirle la madre...

—Pues al maldito engendro mal parido, ¿a quién más? —sonó el teléfono de Milo y colgó inmediatamente, era obvio quién estaba marcando. Tecleó algunas cosas y aventó el celular—. Me conseguiré un número nuevo.

—De acuerdo, ¿ahora sí me puedes decir qué pasó?

—Nada, que tenías razón, ¡tenías la maldita boca llena de razón! El muy hijo de puta se estuvo acostando con quien sabe cuántos todo este tiempo como una perfecta ramera.

—¿Revisaste su celular?

—No, no fue necesario. Lo caché al muy maldito. Iba con su huila saliendo.

—Del hotel.

—¡No! Bueno hubiera sido. ¡De su casa! Por eso no quería que ni me asomara; y ahora resulta que soy _La__ otra_ —dio un golpe a la pared—. Soy un pendejo.

—Patético eres —señalé al ver su mano lastimada.

Milo rió un poco y se agarró la mano.

—¿Tienes hielo?

—Mejor —abrí el congelador y saqué un bote de helado, fui por el jarabe, se lo puse y se lo dí nuevecito.

—Gracias —los tomó y se fue a la sala—, pero necesito hielo.

—Pomada y desinfectante —dije en mi camino al baño.

Escuché como movió las cosas de mi sillón para poder sentarse y, en cuanto estuve con él, patié lo que me estorbaba para pasar y tiré el resto.

—Es un asco.

—Ha estado peor —respondí—. ¿Por qué fuiste a su casa?

—Porque... —su mirada se volvió a endurecer— hoy es… "era" nuestro aniversario —comenzó a comer el helado.

—Pero…

—Sí sí. Ya sé. Nunca fuimos nada.

—¿Ahora sí lo dejarás? —pregunté tomando su mano para curarla.

—Por supuesto.

Suspiré.

—Nunca pensé que fuera tan descuidado. Cínico siempre, pero ¿en serio pensó que nunca irías sólo porque te lo dijo? Que imbécil.

—Pero, lo que más me emputa es que su tabú de la edad sólo aplicaba conmigo ¡Auch! —se quejó.

—Aguántate —bufé—. Al que deberías golpear es a ése imbécil, no a mi pared. Si no es así, tienes prohibido quejarte.

Milo se quedó mirando su mano con la cuchara en la boca mientras sus ojos se comenzaron a llenar de lágrimas.

—¿Y qué pasó con Saga? Ya eres bicho libre.

Se aclaró la garganta.

—Ya fue.

—¿Qué, cómo, cuándo, por qué?

—Lo intenté, pero al parecer no tengo madera de infiel. No pude.

—Entonces, sí lo viste. ¿Está tan bueno como en las fotos? —insistí para distraerlo.

—Vaya que sí, la cámara no le aumentó nada.

—Bueno, entonces no fue tan desperdiciado —Milo hizo una leve sonrisa—. Y, ¿si lo intentas con su gemelo?

Por fin hice que se riera.

—No creo —dijo contundente.

Suspiré.

—Lástima, pero está bien. A veces es necesario estar solo.

Cuando terminé de vendarlo fui a la cocina a hacer algo de chocolate caliente. Milo, sólo se paró en la puerta observándome y tuve que mandarlo de regreso a la sala. Jugamos unas cuantas rondas de "Adivina al personaje" y, cuando ya estuvo más calmado, se retiró a su departamento.

—¿Seguro que no quieres dormir aquí hoy?

—Seguro —suspiró—. Necesito pensar… estar solo.

—De acuerdo. Si necesitas algo ya sabes dónde vivo.

Milo río abriendo la puerta de su departamento y se despidió con una pequeña y triste sonrisa.

Pensé en levantar un poco, pero tenía una cita con "League of Legends" en media hora, así que preparé una botana ligera y me senté frente a la computadora con mis audífonos cuando unos golpes y gritos en la puerta de a lado me sacaron de mis casillas.

—¡Milo! —gritaron y me quedé pasmado—. ¡Milo! —insistieron y al parecer no estaba alucinando—. ¡Milo! —era la voz del desgraciado que estaba de impertinente en la puerta de mi amigo—. Sé que estás ahí. Sal por favor, tenemos que hablar.

—¡No! —alcancé a escuchar a Milo—. Ahora soy "yo" el que no quiere escucharte.

—¡Milo!

—O te vas, o llamo a seguridad —amenazó y dejé la partida a medio empezar para prepararme por si tenía que salir a ponerle en la madre.

—Milo, por favor… Lo siento, pero no fue lo que crees que es.

—¡Que te largues!

—Milo yo… ¡No…! no quiero… —Camus empezó a tocar otra vez fuertemente la puerta—. ¡Está bien, si quieres que grite lo que vine a decir en medio del pasillo lo voy a hacer!

—Oye amigo, ¿qué crees que haces aquí? Vete a molestar a otro lado por favor —dijo la voz de un vecino y entonces salí.

—Milo, llama a seguridad —le ordené a la puerta.

—Esto no les incumbe —gruñó Camus con furia.

—El que ya no tiene nada que hacer aquí eres tú —señalé apretando los puños.

Camus nos ignoró y continuó llamando a la puerta del bicho.

—Amigo, hay familias aquí y pasa de la media noche, te tengo que pedir que te vayas —insistió el vecino.

—¡Que no se metan! ¡Milo!

Volvió a tocar y en esa ocasión el bicho salió de su cueva con muestras de que había estado llorando y me entró más coraje.

—¿Qué quieres? —preguntó amenazante.

—Sólo, quiero hablar contigo.

—Fuiste muy claro. "No tienes que darme explicaciones" y ¿sabes qué? No las necesito. Deja de hacer el ridículo y vete antes de que llegue seguridad.

—No me voy a ir.

—No Aioria —me dijo Milo al ver que daba un paso al frente—. Y, ¿qué es lo que tienes que decir? "Es sólo un amigo". Vete a la mierda.

—Sí, me iré si eso es lo que quieres. Pero sólo quiero que sepas que nunca. ¡jamás! jugué contigo. En especial desde la vez que pasaste toda la noche hablando de tu familia, me prometí que yo jamás te dejaría solo, por más que me cueste compartir mi mundo con alguien es algo que quiero hacer contigo. Sólo contigo. Adoro verte despertar por las mañanas con tu cabello alborotado o ver como te arreglas para salir o mientras trabajas en un nuevo proyecto. Me gusta como te esfuerzas, aunque lo único que necesito es que estés a mi lado —llegaron dos guardias y Camus se tensó—. Si ya no quieres hacer nada de eso conmigo, está bien, pero dímelo de frente.

—¿Es éste sujeto el que está molestando? —inquirió uno de los polis de seguridad mirando al pelirrojo que estábamos rodeando frente a la puerta de Milo.

—Sí oficial. Pero ya se va —respondió el rubio con la voz ahogada pero lo más grave que pudo.

—Acompáñenos. No nos obligue a llevarlo por la fuerza —aclaró el segundo guardia.

—Aún quiero estar contigo Milo, siempre —suplicó Camus—, ¿y tú?

—Ya es tarde —le respondió con voz ronca y los ojos vidriosos.

—Pero yo te…

—Vamos. Deje dormir a las personas —ordenó un guardia tomando a Camus del brazo.

—Suélteme. Puedo irme solo —imperó Camus ya más compuesto—. Milo, te amo. Me hubiese gustado que lo escucharas de otro modo, en otro momento...

El pelirrojo se volvió a quitar de encima a los guardias y lo empezaron a escoltar a la salida. Milo hizo un ademán de ir tras él, pero lo tomé por los hombros. Mi amigo no tardó en soltarse y salir corriendo tras los guardias y yo fui tras él.

—Esperen —gritó al alcanzarlos—. ¡Eres un maldito desgraciado hijo de perra! ¿Por qué dices eso ahora? Te odio, odio tu cara, odio tu pelo, tus manos, tu maldito estilo...

—Señor cálmese —pidió un guardia intentando evitar que se fuera encima de Camus.

—... odio tu ridículo acento —siguió—. ¡Te odio! Odio que yo siempre sea el que va tras de ti y odio que fueras tan maldito que tuviera que pasar ésto para que por fin lo dijeras. Hijo de puta...

Camus lo volteó a ver con tristeza.

—Lo siento —dijo en un hilo de voz.

—¡No pongas esa cara!

—Señor, tranquilícese —sugirió el guardia que lo separaba de Camus.

Milo cayó al piso y el desgraciado esquivó a los guardias para ir a abrazarlo.

—Ya no tendrás que ir tras de mí, lo prometo —le susurró Camus al oído y lo abrazó con fuerza.

Milo intentó zafarse, pero terminó por aferrarse a su chaqueta y comenzó a llorar con fuerza.

—Creo que su presencia ya no será necesaria, gracias —le señalé a los guardias, que tampoco sabían qué hacer ante tal escena.

—La próxima vez sólo llamen si es algo urgente —comentó uno jalando a su compañero para retirarse.

Ver a Camus así y a mi amigo entre sus brazos era demasiado. Corrí con la mirada al vecino chismoso y me quedé a una distancia prudente hasta escoltarlos al departamento de Milo. No le di una buena mirada a Camus, pero él sólo estaba preocupado por mi amigo, y fue únicamente por eso que no puse objeción en dejarlos juntos a que terminaran de arreglar sus asuntos.

Me sorprendió que al día siguiente el pelirrojo fuera a disculparse conmigo, algo totalmente innecesario, pero aún así lo hizo, y me dio las gracias por cuidar de Milo, algo que también era más que innecesario. No le respondí, era más que evidente que ninguno nos caíamos bien pero, a partir de ese día, Camus empezó a notar que existía en el mundo de mi amigo y a tener un trato cordial conmigo.

El bicho fue una tarde a comer a mi depa y a ponerme al tanto de lo que había pasado diciendo que quería creerle. Me informó que Camus dejaría su piso y vivirían juntos hasta que consiguieran un lugar más adecuado para ambos. Milo estaba contento. No tanto como yo quisiera, pero una tímida ilusión brillaba nuevamente en sus ojos.

No quise importunarlo con mi melancolía y le di la mejor de mis sonrisas.

—Pues vas. Si es lo que quieres —fue lo único que alcancé a decir para mostrarle mi apoyo.

En cuanto llegó Shaka le di gracias a Dios, lo puse al tanto de los detalles más relevantes sobre nuestros amigos y di el caso por cerrado. En especial cuando Camus se lo llevó lo más lejos que pudo de mí y Milo consiguió un nuevo y mejor puesto en otra empresa.

Quisiera decir que me alegraba por mi amigo, pero el mal sabor de boca jamás se hubiera ido si mi pareja no hubiera estado ahí para mí. Algunas noches aún pedía por la felicidad de ambos y me volvía a dormir envuelto por el dulce aroma de almendras y coco que aún hace que todo lo demás sea sólo un mal sueño.

º•**_FIN_**•º

•

**.**

.

Aquí concluye pero sigue un pequeño extra, con la **advertencia** de que es **lemon_. _**Si no te gusta el contenido explícito no lo leas, aunque lo recomiendo si quieres una cucharadita de miel.


	3. Tentempié

**Advertencia:** Yaoi (chico x chico), R18.

_Una forma de _ , ...un misterio __de__ _. Resiste, yo se que existe _ en tu piel_.  
**Charly García.**

* * *

POV de Camus

*. *. *. *. *

Me encontraba lavando los platos de la cena anterior cuando escuché sus fuertes pisadas descalzas acercarse a la cocina, volteé y vi a mi rubio tomar un plátano del frutero antes de acercarse y recargarse en el frigorífico.

—Te dije que yo los lavaba —señaló con su profunda voz adormilada mi sensual Milo, usando su enorme sudadera y unos boxers ajustados.

No contesté nada. Me agradaba el contacto del agua fría y en general ordenar me relajaba, pero son cosas que no le confesaría para que no lo tomara luego como excusa para dejarme después todo el trabajo a mí.

Milo se acercó aún más, se recargó a un lado del fregadero y, de un movimiento, se sentó para seguirme viendo limpiar la losa. Me ofreció un poco de su fruta pero me negué con un ademán de cabeza.

Entre lavada y lavada, veía sus torneadas piernas rebotar en la alacena y su pecho asomarse y esconderse dentro de la ropa mientras terminaba con su escueto desayuno. Cuando terminó, sin mucho esfuerzo encestó la cáscara en el bote y yo me estiré para tomar una franela y secarme las manos.

—¿Qué vamos a desayunar? —preguntó.

—¿Tienes hambre? —me insinué acercándome a Milo, impidiendo que se bajara de la repisa.

—¿Bromeas? Muero de hambre —sonrió nervioso y pícaro en lo que lo acorralé con todo mi cuerpo.

—¿De qué tienes hambre? —cuestioné sugestivo, acariciando y apretando sus muslos, intentando acercar su cadera a la orilla del mueble, y empezando a succionar su lóbulo izquierdo.

Él soltó pequeños sonidos de placer y me rodeó por encima de los hombros con sus brazos, en lo que se iba acomodando con una mirada lasciva.

—Tengo un par de ideas —musitó, haciendo que mirara sus hermosos ojos y comenzó a besarme.

Sus labios estaban deliciosamente dulces y húmedos, y comencé a acariciar su espalda por debajo de su cálida prenda haciendo que saltara.

—Estás helado —se quejó.

—Y tú estás ardiendo —susurré mientras hundía mis manos entre sus cabellos y lo acercaba para empezar a devorar de nuevo su boca en lo que iba retirando poco a poco la enorme y estorbosa prenda.

Milo alzó los brazos y de un sólo movimiento dejé su tonificado torso expuesto a mis caricias y mis besos. Comencé enseguida a retirar su ropa interior, lo más que pude, y me agaché para empezar a comer su miembro palpitante que me llamaba con pequeños movimientos. Podía sentir sus manos en mi nuca y sus caderas contraerse, mientras lo succionaba y hacía que creciera entre mis labios. Cuando terminó, soltó un grito ahogado e intenté pasar toda su esencia a pequeños tragos. Milo limpió lo que quedó escurriendo de la comisura de mi boca, sin dejar de verme con esa pasión que me sedujo desde el primer día.

Me bajé el pantalón de la pijama y enseguida se apoyó en el mueble para ayudarme a retirar su bóxer, dejándolo completamente desnudo ante mí. Se agarró bien al filo mientras yo sostenía sus caderas y fui empujando despacio mi miembro en su suave y cálido interior.

Milo hizo la cabeza para atrás y se quejó un poco, aunque aún seguía un tanto relajado de la noche anterior. Me fui abriendo paso con cada delicada embestida, hasta hacer que su voz empezara a sonar cada vez con más ímpetu entre las paredes de la cocina recién adquirida, y me acerqué para probar sus pezones mientras ese instante de placer tomó control de todo mi cuerpo, haciendo que me corriera en su interior; aunque intenté que no fuera por completo. Él se arqueó dando un último gemido al aire para luego volver a besarme, mientras nuestro amor seguía mezclándose y nuestros corazones seguían palpitando con fuerza.

—Gracias por el desayuno —suspiré y Milo rió con algo de esfuerzo.

—A este paso, vamos a terminar de estrenar toda la casa en poco tiempo.

Sonreí malicioso, lo besé una vez más y dejé que se pusiera de pie; pero de un firme movimiento lo giré e hice su melena a un lado para empezar a besar su cuello y masajear sus pechos en lo que me iba colocando de nuevo entre sus piernas.

—¿No has terminado? —titubeó.

—¿Y tú? —continué y comprobé que su miembro volvía a cobrar vida entre mis manos, arrancando un pequeño gemido a mi amado.

—Aún tengo hambre —admitió jadeando.

—Y yo también, mucha —afirmé entrando de nuevo en él y sosteniendo su cadera con fuerza para entrar una y otra vez hasta hacer que comenzara a cantar de nuevo para mí.

Sus excitantes gemidos, el calor de su entrepierna, el golpeteo de mis caderas en sus tonificados glúteos y el sonido lascivo de nuestros fluidos que se seguían mezclando, eran mi desayuno favorito. Dio otro gruñido pronunciado terminando por segunda ocasión, y alcé una de sus piernas para poder llegar más profundo y hacer que siguiera disfrutando.

—Ah, Cam, ¡ah! —gemía más mientras mi ritmo aumentaba—. Te amo —confesó y arqueó la espalda mientras volvía a correrse por dentro y yo proseguí a satisfacerlo con mi esencia, ahora sin guardarme nada, y le procuré pequeños besos a su oído y su delicioso cuello mientras me aseguraba de que desfalleciera entre mis brazos.

Se estremeció un poco en lo que su cuerpo comenzaba a relajarse pero no lo dejé descansar hasta que volví a retirarme y pude ver como empezó a escurrir lentamente todo mi amor por él.

—Ahora no podré preparar el desayuno —aseguró mientras se giraba para aferrarse a mí y así poder alcanzar mis labios y besarme con la ternura que sólo él sabía impregnar en mi cuerpo.

—No te preocupes por eso —señalé acercándome a su rostro para besar su párpado—. Hoy olvídate de todo —le pedí y lo abracé mientras nuestros miembros relajados se rozaban satisfechos.

—No es broma Cam, ahora sí tengo mucha, mucha hambre —le gruñó un poco el estómago.

Tomé un manzana y la puse entre nosotros.

—Y parece que tú no has entendido —rosé la fruta con mis labios—. Hoy eres sólo mío —le di un sonoro mordisco al fruto y le dí a comer a Milo de mi boca.

Al poco tiempo sonó el timbre con las órdenes que había mandado pedir desde que me levanté y no permití que mi nuevo compañero de vida se volviera a vestir en todo lo que quedó del calor de la tarde.

Al final del día, mientras acariciaba sus cabellos, y lo veía descansar sobre mi brazo, le dije un pequeño "Te amo" al oído y enseguida mi niño se abrazó a mí, terminando recostado y conciliando el sueño sobre mi pecho, tapado únicamente con una sábana y todo el amor que sentía por él.

*. *. *. *. *

.

.

.

Y siguieron trabajando en su relación.

Comparte universo con **_Diario de Ícaro_**.

_Lesath Al Niyat_, gracias por ayudarme como siempre y gracias a ti por darle una oportunidad.

**Invitación**:

Puedes encontrar aquí otros trabajos en proceso (no abandonados) y ya concluidos de Saint Seiya, Sherlock, YuYu Hakusho y Príncipe Cautivo. Espero que los disfrutes.

También te recomiendo visitar la cuenta de Lesath Al Niyat si te gusta el Milo x Camus, de Saint Seiya.

**_Besos_** n.n/


End file.
